1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data storage device and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is classified into a volatile memory device in which stored information is not retained supply of power is interrupted, and a nonvolatile memory device that maintains the stored information even when the supply of power is interrupted. NAND flash devices are widely used as nonvolatile memory devices. A data storage device including the NAND flash device includes, for example, a Solid State Drive (SSD).
The SSD including the NAND flash device can achieve a large storage capacity. However, the access speed of an SSD including the NAND flash device is low as compared to an
SSD including a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe), which is a communication standard for nonvolatile memories, provides a standard for external hosts to read and write data into a DRAM located inside an SSD.